Darkness Within Us All
by DiMencia
Summary: In this fic, Grindelwald does not stand idly by as the Aurors kill Credence. Instead, he takes matters into his own hands.


Grindelwald was tired of it all. He was tired of scurrying around like a rat in the gutter when surrounded by the muggles. The very idea of having to hide from them always managed to get a rise out of him. Looking to his left, he observed the shimmering form of Credence, the boy whom he, admittedly, had driven into a rampage. To think that this whole time the Obscurial had been beside him and he had had no idea, nor had had any way of noticing. He slowly lifted his wand and before any of the Aurors could successfully cast their killing spells, he had casted a protective barrier around Credence and himself.

The British boy, Newt or whatever, stood at the side, on the railroad tracks with that annoying disgraced auror. They had almost foiled his plans but not anymore. No, not anymore…

Madame President was saying something. A flick of the wand and sound was permitted to pass through the impenetrable shield.

"…are you doing, Graves? That beast must be killed before it destroys everything in its path." The witch did not sound happy about this turn of events. "I never pegged you for one to feel sorry for a squib."

At that, Grindelwald sensed a twitch from Credence and extended his hand to calm the boy down. "Madame President, this boy is no squib. Credence is one of the most powerful magical children I've ever encountered." As much as it irked him, he still had to play along the role of being Percival Graves, the second most powerful wizard in the Americas. "I believe he can be trained and taught to harness his power."

At that the President shook her head. " **IT** is an Obscurial. **IT** is past saving." The decisiveness of her words rang true with finality. Grindelwald knew then, that she was past negotiating with. It was time to put an end to the charade and to reveal himself. Aiming his wand at himself, he silently cast a _revelio_ spell, the tip of his wand flaring bright with magical fire as the illusion slowly melted away.

Gone was the black hair, the brown eyes and the clear face of Graves. Before the assembled forces of the American Aurors and the most important wizards of the Modern World stood Gellert Grindelwald, the current Lord of the Dark Wizards and Master of the Dark Arts. The shock on their faces was priceless, to say the least. Grindelwald grinned, running a hand through his pale blond hair, differently colored eyes scanning the crowds and all had to choose whether to concentrate on the black eye or the blue one. Fingers softly stroke his thin mustache, he sighed. He had missed his facial hair. Even Credence was shocked, which caused the boy to coalesce and become a simple youth once more.

Waving a hand, now able to give his powers free reign, the shield thickened and became opaque, shielding them from prying eyes. "Credence. Credence!" He called for the boy, the youth badly hurt and bleeding from some spells that had struck him before the shield had been raised. "Damn those wizards…" He cursed, running a hand over the prone body, healing cuts and closing wounds, causing bruises to vanish and stabilizing the boy. Just because he was a master of the Dark Arts did not mean he had no knowledge of medicine. Shivering, Credence looked at the face of his savior. The face was different but the clothes were identical. "W-where is Mr. Graves?" He asked numbly, shivering slightly from the shock of turning into an Obscurial. Grindelwald smiled. "Graves is gone now. I am Gellert. It is nice to meet you, Credence." The boy did not know what to think except that if Graves was gone and Gellert was here it maybe meant that he could finally be taught magic.

Credence smiled dumbly before extending a hand. "I-I'm c-credence, s-sir. Can you teach me magic?" Grindelwald smiled softly, appearing to the boy as a benevolent deity at that moment. "Of course Credence. You will be the most powerful wizard of all time. More powerful even than Merlin."

Credence had no idea how powerful that was but he liked the sound of it. He took the wizards outstretched hand and stood, shaky and hunched over. He shivered as Gellert put his arm around the boy and they both turned to the barrier Gellert had erected. A wave of his hand set the protection to transparent and they were greeted by the sight of many minute explosions. It seemed that Madame President had instructed her Aurors to blast away at his shield. Fools, it was designed to absorb the energy of spells and power itself by it.

He sneered at them all and slowly the hammering against the shield subsided. The president was saying something but Gellert was done with listening to her. He was done with them all.

"Credence, take my arm." He said and as the boy did, they vanished in a flash, the shield melting away as Grindelwald terminated the enchantment.

The president and her aurors stood there, wands slowly lowering down. Gellert Grindelwald had escaped capture once more and this time he had made off with the most powerful Obscurial to have been born in centuries. Things were not looking good for the Wizarding world and with good reason. With this new ally, Grindelwald would soon start his campaign of conquest and subjugation, plunging the magical world into chaos and darkness as had never been seen since the Dark Ages.

 **I've seen the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them movie and I've fallen in love with the character of Grindelwald. Also the idea of him having a 'pet' Obscurus at his command seems very appealing. What can I say, I was tested several times and came out as a Slytherin. I trust you enjoyed this little teaser story. My usual chapter length is 2500 words but if you want more I can always work harder and write 5k word chapters. Leave a review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
